That Annoying Question that every little Kid MUST
by ButterflyKisses0331
Summary: exactly what the title says


Chapter 3: The Battle of All Times

InuYasha was sniffing around trying to get Naraku's scent but all he could get was the smell of Kikyo. '_How is it that before I smelled Naraku and now all I smell is Kikyo?_' InuYasha asked himself he desperately was still trying to find Naraku's scent when Sango, Kirara, and Kagome ran up next to him and then Kirara sensed something was going to happen that wasn't good so she wouldn't come out of thee trees.

"Kirara we need you," Sango called out behind stopping for a moment, "InuYasha, Kagome come here something's wrong with Kirara!" She yelled out to them. InuYasha turned toward Sango and Kagome wondering, '_How did I miss their scent?_' he started to walk towards them and then an arrow flew out of the smoky darkness now surrounding them just barley missing InuYasha.

"That was one of Kikyo's arrows." InuYasha said aloud turning away from Kagome whom he could now barley see in the thick smoke.

Kagome looked around to where his voice was coming from but couldn't see him. "InuYasha where are you? I can't find you!" she called out. Sango walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that he has to do this alone." She said squeezing her shoulder too hard making Kagome wince. Kagome looked at Sango who all of the sudden was slowly changing into Naraku.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed in desperation, "NARAKU'S OVER HERE!" Kagome's heart was fluttering in fear. She tried to push him away but to no avail he just tighten his grip.

"Huh? KAGOME!" he shouted out into the nothingness. He couldn't think of when he had last seen her when it suddenly hit him, '_this is all one of Naraku's tricks but how did I not smell him I could only smell Kikyo?_' Kikyo walked out of the darkness to answer his question.

"InuYasha you must come with me to hell." She replied answering the question on his lips.

"But what about Kagome I can't just leave her here defenseless," he asked backing away slowly.

"You must forget about her you and I are supposed to be together not you and her." Kikyo evenly replied with no emotion showing on her face and in her body motion.

As Naraku held onto Kagome's shoulder even tighter the smoke began to lift for her showing what was going on between InuYasha and Kikyo. "Yes Kikyo I am not meant to be Kagome's only with you." InuYasha said taking a step towards her with his hand outstretched. His voice was unmoving and he seemed as if he was possessed.

"That's right InuYasha," Kikyo said beckoning him and opening her arms. InuYasha walked into her arms without any hesitation.

"No! InuYasha!" she cried out into a new darkness as if she was going to faint. Naraku started to dig his nails into her flesh to make her shut-up.

"Shut-up wench he cannot hear you. You are invisible to him…forever," he said with a sneer, "If you want I can make you feel better about losing him. I am twice the demon he will ever be!" Naraku lustfully said the last part.

"NO! INUYASHA HELP!" she cried out trying to sound strong and brave but inside she was hurting and her defenses were crumbling.

InuYasha turned his head around and saw Kagome staring at him through tear blurred eyes and he looked at Kikyo and snarled, "Let go of me," when Kikyo stared at him he snarled it again and tried to use Tetsusaiga on her but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You can't even use Tetsusaiga on me can you?" she asked sweetly but fake. He looked at her and sniffed then smelled the very faint smell of Naraku.

"You…you…you wench!" he snarled knowing that she was in league with him.

Naraku started laughing when Kagome broke out of his grip and turned around, "You! Better never even think of touching me again!" she shouted with the fire of revenge burning in her eyes.

Naraku felt a sudden chill that was very unusual to him, "Kikyo I wonder if the mutt is in love with this pathetic human. What about you?" he drawled to get rid of the feeling.

"Yes I do…but I think he just might still have feelings for me, but if he doesn't…" she smiled knowing that she was making him believe that she still might have the tiniest sliver of wanting to be with him.

"Kikyo I never want to see you hurt anyone again…" InuYasha muttered as he drew back his clawed hand and was about to strike her when he heard a muffled sniff like that of a girl crying. He looked down at Kikyo and saw that she was crying.

"InuYasha I understand just kill me before…before I hurt anyone else," she hid her grin now that she knew InuYasha couldn't hurt her. He stopped his clawed hand in mid-swing.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as Naraku carried her off into the woods. InuYasha turned around just in time to see her feet go off into the foggy trees. He started to follow her but Kikyo's hand grabbed his haori.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said in a very strange evil voice that sounded more like Naraku's drawl. InuYasha glared at her then shoved her hand away.

"You bitch! You're on his side!" her shouted with disbelief. He heard Kagome scream and went running off towards Naraku's scent seeing as he knew that he could never harm his once love.

"Tell me. What do you see in that hanyou?" Naraku said spitting out the last word.

"Nothing I'm ever gonna want of you!"


End file.
